robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Annihilator
The Annihilator of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the first of the three special episodes to air at the end of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. This episode originally aired on March 14, 2004 on Five. As with the other Annihilators, it featured six robots going into the arena and battling until one was immobilised. The survivors would then be given time for repairs and would do battle again. Another robot would be eliminated. This process would repeat until only one robot was left standing. This episode also included the House Robot Rebellion, as a Special Event to break up the main event. Competing Robots Round 1 Ripper flipped Robochicken over straight away, before lifting defending champions Kan-Opener up. Then, the green robot flipped Ewe 2 on top of Flippa so its flipper hung over the arena wall, immobilising Ewe 2 and Flippa. Kan-Opener then charged Raging Knightmare into the CPZ and was flipped twice by the previous Annihilator runner-up. The second flip caught Kan-Opener on the arena side wall and it was stuck there. Ripper then came in and flipped Raging Knightmare so it too was stuck on the arena side wall. Raging Knightmare fell off the wall, but got stuck upside down. Dead Metal came in, and Ripper attempted to flip it too, but it was too heavy. Ripper then flipped Kan-Opener so that it nearly went out of the arena, but instead came back down and landed on Dead Metal. Dead Metal attacked Ripper, causing sparks to fly, but both it and Kan-Opener escaped and resumed their fight in the centre of the arena. Raging Knightmare then suddenly self-righted and rejoined the action and was quickly flipped over again by Ripper. The pit release button was pressed, but then Refbot finally began to count out Robochicken, and Ewe 2 was rescued from the arena side wall, although it was never given a chance to self-right. Refbot counted Robochicken out moments before Ewe 2 was pitted by Kan-Opener. Cease was then called. Eliminated: Robochicken Round 2 Flippa never made it into the arena due to technical difficulties and was therefore eliminated by default. Despite a robot already going out in the second round, the third round immediately proceeded. Afterwards, it was announced that Flippa couldn't enter the arena due to its aerial being accidentally broken off by Ewe 2 as the robots powered up to start. Eliminated: Flippa Round 3 Early on, both Ripper and Ewe 2 flipped Raging Knightmare over, the robot being able to self-right on each occasion. Ripper flipped the robot again, and Kan-Opener grabbed it before it could self right. Ripper wasn't able to flip the combined weight of them both over, so it flipped Ewe 2 over instead. Ewe 2 and Kan-Opener and Ripper and Raging Knightmare had separate bouts for a few moments, before Ripper twice and Ewe 2 once flipped Raging Knightmare over in quick succession, before Ripper flipped over Ewe 2. Raging Knightmare was able to self-right, but Ewe 2 didn't appear to be able to. While the other three robots clashed, Refbot looked at Ewe 2, and began to count it out, as Kan-Opener opened the pit. The suddenly, Kan-Opener shoved Raging Knightmare over the descending pit, but it didn't fall in because it was caught on one of Kan-Opener's arms. Refbot reached 10, Ewe 2 was whacked by Matilda's flywheel, while the lucky survivor Raging Knightmare finally fell in the pit, and cease was called. Eliminated: Ewe 2 Round 4 Ripper began by hoisting up Raging Knightmare, which was able to quickly self-right. Kan-Opener also attacked it, and Ripper flipped it twice more. The two robots appeared to be ganging up on Raging Knightmare, not attacking each other. Raging Knightmare managed to get a flip in on Kan-Opener, but was flipped twice more by Ripper and shoved onto the flame pit by Kan-Opener. After self-righting, Raging Knightmare was flipped by Ripper again. Kan-Opener dragged it away from Dead Metal as Ripper activated the pit. Again, Raging Knightmare got stuck over the pit on Kan-Opener's claws and was looking to survive to a judges decision. Ripper though, had other ideas. It reversed into Kan-Opener several times until it was able to release Raging Knightmare, which duly fell into the pit. Eliminated: Raging Knightmare Final Ripper straight away flipped Kan-Opener over several times. Ripper then got stuck on the arena wall, but was dragged away by Kan-Opener. As Kan-Opener went to open the pit, it could be seen that Ripper could no longer achieve forward motion. Mr. Psycho drove Ripper into the CPZ, but also drove it straight out again. Kan-Opener grabbed it, and crumpled the armour of Ripper's side. Smoke then started to billow from Kan-Opener's side, and Refbot counted out Ripper, as Kan-Opener buckled away more of its armour, and cease was called. Kan-Opener was proclaimed as Annihilator Champion, retaining the trophy from Extreme 2, and also becoming the only Annihilator Champion to defend its title. Annihilator Champion: Kan-Opener Trivia *Raging Knightmare and Kan-Opener were the only Annihilator veterans in this episode. **This was also Team Knightmare's third Annihilator competition, making them the only team to ever fight in that many Annihilators. **Panic Attack, who had previously competed in an Annihilator before, was offered a space in the competition, but missed out after the team were unable to confirm quickly enough that it could compete. *This was the first and only time a previous Annihilator champion returned to defend its title, which Kan-Opener was successful in doing so. *As the third-to-last episode to air as part of the original series, Kan-Opener was the only competitor in the Annihilator to appear in a later episode. **However, Behemoth (which took part in the House Robot Rebellion) would feature in the following episode, but the House Robot Rebellion was actually filmed afterwards. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Annihilators Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation